


The Curse of Aphrodite

by AbsinthexMind



Series: Oh brother where art thou [61]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Twins, Big Brother Percy, Brother-Sister Relationships, Brother/Sister Incest, Conversation Hearts, Cookies, Curses, Demigod Reader, Demigods, F/M, Food Poisoning, Revenge, Sibling Incest, Some story facts may be incorrect, Twins, Valentine's Day, and yes, aphrodite is a scary bitch when she wants to be, do not accept anything free from strangers, do not piss of the gods, he loves blue food somuch, i will say it again for the people in the back, if you don't want to read about that sensitive subject that i have added in my work of FANFICTION, in this work of fanfiction, its never free, oh well, please do not read, stranger danger, thank you, there i said it, there is slight, theres is, we'll see if i continue this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-16 16:20:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,866
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29456628
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AbsinthexMind/pseuds/AbsinthexMind
Summary: You should have feared Aphrodite just as much as you feared Ares. She was terrifying, and her revenge might as well have just ruined your life.
Relationships: Percy Jackson/Reader
Series: Oh brother where art thou [61]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/501493
Comments: 3
Kudos: 51





	The Curse of Aphrodite

Another hectic day of being a demigod. Trying to keep a low profile from monsters and worst of all. . . getting through Valentine’s Day at school. All the pink hearts and cupids that littered the school’s halls was enough to make anyone grow nauseous. You and your brother Percy could only grin and bear it, for any grumpy comments might carry over to the Goddess of Love herself. She already wasn’t too pleased with Poseidon’s twins. Sure she was willing to give you and Percy advice last summer in that hellish junkyard, but it was for her own agenda and you didn’t like that one bit. And of course as all your friends were well aware of, you wore all your emotions on your sleeve. Including your distaste for the love goddess. Aphrodite saw it bright as day. Used to being adored by millions, she didn’t take too well to your disdain. For even though she let you and Percy out of her limo, you caught her once fluttery eyes ice over when she looked at you. You really should have listened to Annabeth and keep a mask on when you interacted with the gods. 

Now you were going through one of the worst days of your life, and that's saying a lot. Everything that could go bad, did. And poor Percy was stuck with you for the entire ride. 

“Here.” Percy handed you a slightly dampened paper towel. 

Grumbling a ‘thank you’, you take it and dab the front of your shirt that was stained with spaghetti sauce. Your face was still red from the humiliation. Everyone had seen in the cafeteria how your tray of spaghetti seemed to explode onto you. 

Percy had helped you clear a few noodles that had landed in your hair. 

Gritting your teeth, you begin to rub furiously. “It HAS to be her. Of all freaking days!” 

“You should have just been nice to her.” 

“Not my fault that you were the googly-eyed one in front of her. That’s how her power works because guys don’t think with their brains!” 

“Suiting since Ares doesn’t have any brains.” Snidely remarked Percy with a coy smile. Putting himself at risk just to make you smile was enough to make you dryly chuckle. Percy didn’t have it easy either. Him and Ares had been butting heads ever since your first summer at Camp Half-Blood. He should have feared the animosity that Ares possessed toward him. That was certainly one god you didn’t want to mess with. 

Finally admitting defeat, you throw away your paper towel and simply sigh. “Can’t we just ditch for the rest of the day?” 

As if he had been debating the same thing seconds ago, Percy easily replied “Mom would kill us. We already have a truancy record here anyway. We just have to push through it.” 

That was the last thing you wanted to hear. Hearing it out loud made you want to cry out in frustration. Sitting on the dirty hallway floor next to you, Percy throws an arm over your shoulder. “We’ve been through worse days. In comparison, today is just an annoying hiccup.” 

“Even fighting monsters I never had to deal with smelling like cafeteria spaghetti.” 

You feel Percy begin to sniff you like a dog, prying a giggle out of you. “I don’t know. It’s not such a bad smell. I happen to like cafeteria spaghetti.” 

Rolling your eyes, you offer “Want to switch shirts then?” 

“No way!” Percy laughs. “I wouldn’t even be able to squeeze into it.” 

Simply imagining Percy stretching out your shirt was enough to make you snort. You had always been the one with a temper and prone to dark moods. Percy, without fail, could find a way to make you laugh. He was your twin after all. No one knew you better than Percy did. He knew the inner workings of your mind and the remedies to whatever ailed you. Claiming it was his duty as the older twin to take care of his younger sibling. There was pride in his voice when he told you that. 

“Thanks Perc.” you quietly whisper. 

“No problem (nickname).” 

That made you groan again. “I told you not to call me that in public.” 

You help eachother up once the bell rings and sling your backpack over your shoulder. Of course as students swarmed the halls to get to their next class, many stared your way. 

Percy squeezes your hand before leaving you for his own class. “Remember, we’ve been through worse than this.” 

Nodding, you squeeze back in return. You were a daughter of Poseidon for crying out loud! Aphrodite didn’t scare you one bit. She can go ahead and make your clothes a mess as much as she wanted. You had fought deadlier monsters than the Lady of the Doves. 

Glaring at a sparkly cut out of cupide, you internally challenge her.  
  


Children of Poseidon truly did have seaweed for brains. When you thought you had made it through the school day, there was a storm waiting for you on the walk home. Not an actual storm thankfully, but one that would ruin your life regardless. 

Outside of school there was hardly any reminder of the hallmark holiday except for a few flower vendors at each busy corner. Bouquets of red, white, and yellow roses were being sold by the dozen. Store window displays were decorated with multiple shades of pink. At least you were almost home where you could safely hide in your room, put the entire day behind you. 

At one corner, Percy presses the crosswalk button while bouncing on his heels impatiently. You look across the street, past the zooming cars to see more street vendors selling Valentine’s Day treats and other cheap trinkets for desperate partners. 

Crosswalk light alerting you that it was safe, you and Percy make your way to the other side. 

Even though you hated the holiday, you enviously eyed the tasty looking treats for sale. Cookies shaped like conversation hearts caught your attention. They were well made and utterly cute. 

Percy stops and looks over your shoulder. “You want one?” He picks up a cellophane package that had two of the cookies comfortably inside, tied off with a red ribbon. There’s even a blue one in here!” 

Shocking, Percy liked the blue one. It made you smile how he would never change at least in that manner. 

You scooch closer to your brother to read the icing on them. The blue cookie was on top, reading: Be Mine. The other one you couldn’t see as it was hiding behind the top. 

“You two make such a cute couple.” An older lady with a knitted lilac beanie atop her crazy curls smiles at you and Percy. 

Inwardly you vomit. “Actually-” 

“We’re not-” Percy’s voice reacted at the same time with your own protest but the older lady just laughs. 

“Aw to be young and shy. Because you two are so cute, I’ll give you them for free!” 

Both you and Percy are quick to protest but they fall on deaf ears as she pushes the cookies further into Percy’s hands. 

“I insist!” 

Glancing at Percy you know he was just as exhausted with arguing with her as you were. 

“Um, okay. Thank you so much.” Awkwardly, Percy unzips his backpack and places the cookies safely inside. 

Grabbing his arm, you start hurrying the both of you away. “Thank you! You’re very generous!”Once you’re out of her hearing range you shudder. “Couldn’t she tell we’re related?” 

“Probably not with those big, pink tinted, sunglasses.” Shrugs Percy. “At least we got free cookies out of it!” 

“I’m kinda skeptical about them now.” Warily you shift your attention to his backpack. “It doesn’t make sense that she just let us have them for free.” 

“Don’t knock on the first good thing that’s happened to you today!” 

Exactly. It was too good to be true. If Annabeth were there, she would agree with you. 

When you got home however, the smell of the cookies was simply too good for you to ignore. 

Percy handed you the one that had been underneath the blue cookie. The icing was yellow, written on it simply: Love. 

You inhale the sweet scent before biting into a corner. Percy hadn’t waited around to eat his cookie like you had. 

“That has got to be the best cookie ever.” He comments through a semi-full mouth with cookie crumbs dusting the front of his shirt. 

They were amazing. So delicious, you wished you had more to munch on. 

“We should have gotten one for mom.” You mention while collapsing on the couch, remote in hand. Homework could wait. You needed to de-stress after the day you had. Your brother didn’t answer you as he had ventured to your shared bedroom. Not paying much attention, you flip through the channels. Down the hall you were able to hear Percy shuffling around the room. 

And then a gagging noise. 

You sit up. “You okay Perc?” 

More gagging had you bolting from the couch and into your room where Percy was on his hands and knees. Back arched, his dry heaving continued. 

“Per-” Oh no. A nauseous squirming sensation bubbling in your stomach. Incredibly uncomfortable, you brace yourself against the door frame. Your vision was spinning. For some reason, a memory popped into your head. You, sitting in the back of a limo, arms crossed while your brother did everything in his power to resist Aphrodite’s charm. 

_”Twins are so special.”_ She had said. _“Have you heard the legend behind twins? They say lovers who commit suicide are reincarnated as twins. Isn’t that romantic?”_

Just thinking of her voice made a shiver run through you. 

Then it just stopped. Nausea gone and head back to normal, you open your eyes to find Percy recovering too. “Those stupid cookies. . .” 

“I told you.” You remark with a small smile. Watching as your brother rolled himself into a sitting position, you run your hand over your forehead. Maybe you should call your mom so she could take you to the hospital. There was clearly something in those cookies. Perhaps you would even get sick again later. If you induced vomiting that should be enough to get it out of your system right? 

“(y/n). . .” You heard Percy breathe out and you fear he’s about to feel sick again. When you look at him though, he’s staring right back at you with those gentle sea foam eyes of his. They were sparkling, a misty awe to them as your own heart fluttered in your chest. That’s when you felt like you were floating. 

Percy blinked, unable to lift whatever spell the both of you were under. 

You think back to your own cookie. 

Love. 

How stupid you had been. Aphrodite. Of course it was Aphrodite, and this was her curse. She must have been in disguise as the vendor. What a naive child you still were; you should have feared her just as you did Ares. Her vengeance was much more evil. For she could warp the sibling love you had for your twin. Warp it into another Greek Tragedy.

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Valentine's Day y'all.


End file.
